Create A Cat
by Imperfection is Me
Summary: The cat will become the ultimate main, the lead of the story and the only POV is that cat. BEST CAT WINS. Submit cats!
1. Forum

**Hi! I'm going to be making my fist EVER story! I'm really excited, but the problem is, I need cats! I'm in need, and I would like you all reading this to submit AWESOME cats! I mean really descriptive cats, good names, and awesome back stories for them. I'd appreciate it that you follow these rules, and that you help me!**

*** Please understand that you **_**must**_** have names that would be used in the books. Faded, Fading, Fade, Flight, Twilight, Midnight, Wolf, Blizzard, and names like that are OK, but no Dreamcloud, Nightmarefang, Glitterwing, or Sparklewish's please. I AM excepting -wish as a second part, because of Frecklewish of SkyClan, but not Wish- as a first part.**

*** I really want a descriptive summary for you cats features, fur color, eye color, etc, and descriptive personalities. Here's a no: Firewing-ginger she-cat with green eyes. She's smart, loyal and kind. NO. I want details people!**

*** Make sure that you submit a maximum of five cats! If you create a lot, than no one else gets a chance. THAT MEANS THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE MORE THAN FIVE CATS. YOU CAN MAKE 1 TO FIVE. **

*** If you have read the rules, put WINGS at the end of your review, and your cat(s) will be accepted.**

**Forum to Join::**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (In Moons):**

**Clan:**

**Rank: **

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Other/Kin (If they have kin, then make a forum for them too):**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans: <strong>

**BrackenClan-**

BrackenClan's territory is the thickly wooded pine forests. Their territory is shady, usually little light passes through the bracken and hazel bushes that coat the territory. BrackenClan cats know how to stalk prey silently through this forest, and that does help during battles. BrackenClan's prey varies from mice, voles, squirrels, birds, sometimes water voles, and rabbits. BrackenClan is the most sensible clan, and usually doesn't stir battles with other clans.

**ShadeClan**

ShadeClan's territory is the shaded forest, the darkest part of the valley. ShadeClan's territory is like night already; it doesn't look like the sun touches it. Mist from the river creeps into their territory, helping the eerie feeling to ShadeClan. ShadeClan's prey is mostly weasels and birds, but they are learning how to fish from ReedClan's river…. ShadeClan cats are very defensive, believing that the first thing that you say about their clan is intruding.

**ReedClan**

ReedClan's territory is a wide reedy field. Hills of grassland mix in with the reeds by the river, perfect for ReedClan cats. Mist comes from the river, not spreading far into ReedClan territory, but more into ShadeClan's. ReedClan's prey is mostly fish, but they do also eat water voles and occasionally squirrels. ReedClan is a mixed clan. They are peaceful, but they are also known to start battles with the other clans as well.

**DriftClan**

DriftClan's territory is similar to ReedClan's; wide, open hills, but they don't use the river like ReedClan. DriftClan is known for speed, as they use the gusts of winds for their own uses. DriftClan cats use the tall gorse bushes and heather to sneak up on rabbits. Their main prey is rabbits and mice, but they do have a few prairie dogs that burrow at the edge of their territory. DriftClan cats are known to be fiercely loyal to their clan and their clanmates.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOTS: <strong>

**BrackenClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**ShadeClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**ReedClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**DriftClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

Okay! Submit your cats, and thank you all!


	2. Update 1

**Hi! I'm going to be making my fist EVER story! I'm really excited, but the problem is, I need cats! I'm in need, and I would like you all reading this to submit AWESOME cats! I mean really descriptive cats, good names, and awesome back stories for them. I'd appreciate it that you follow these rules, and that you help me!**

*** Please understand that you **_**must**_** have names that would be used in the books. Faded, Fading, Fade, Flight, Twilight, Midnight, Wolf, Blizzard, and names like that are OK, but no Dreamcloud, Nightmarefang, Glitterwing, or Sparklewish's please. I AM excepting -wish as a second part, because of Frecklewish of SkyClan, but not Wish- as a first part.**

*** I really want a descriptive summary for you cats features, fur color, eye color, etc, and descriptive personalities. Here's a no: Firewing-ginger she-cat with green eyes. She's smart, loyal and kind. NO. I want details people!**

*** Make sure that you submit a maximum of five cats! If you create a lot, than no one else gets a chance. **

*** If you have read the rules, put WINGS at the end of your review, and your cat(s) will be accepted.**

**Forum to Join::**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (In Moons):**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Other/Kin (If they have kin, then make a forum for them too):**

**SO SORRY! I didn't add a rank option, so if you wanted another rank, review or PM me.**

**I couldn't add the rest of your cats because of their personality length. Look at Mintfrost29's cats. THAT'S the type of description and personality I want. If you wish to submit your cats again, this time with personality length, then please do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clans: <strong>

**BrackenClan-**

BrackenClan's territory is the thickly wooded pine forests. Their territory is shady, usually little light passes through the bracken and hazel bushes that coat the territory. BrackenClan cats know how to stalk prey silently through this forest, and that does help during battles. BrackenClan's prey varies from mice, voles, squirrels, birds, sometimes water voles, and rabbits. BrackenClan is the most sensible clan, and usually doesn't stir battles with other clans.

**ShadeClan**

ShadeClan's territory is the shaded forest, the darkest part of the valley. ShadeClan's territory is like night already; it doesn't look like the sun touches it. Mist from the river creeps into their territory, helping the eerie feeling to ShadeClan. ShadeClan's prey is mostly weasels and birds, but they are learning how to fish from ReedClan's river…. ShadeClan cats are very defensive, believing that the first thing that you say about their clan is intruding.

**ReedClan**

ReedClan's territory is a wide reedy field. Hills of grassland mix in with the reeds by the river, perfect for ReedClan cats. Mist comes from the river, not spreading far into ReedClan territory, but more into ShadeClan's. ReedClan's prey is mostly fish, but they do also eat water voles and occasionally squirrels. ReedClan is a mixed clan. They are peaceful, but they are also known to start battles with the other clans as well.

**DriftClan**

DriftClan's territory is similar to ReedClan's; wide, open hills, but they don't use the river like ReedClan. DriftClan is known for speed, as they use the gusts of winds for their own uses. DriftClan cats use the tall gorse bushes and heather to sneak up on rabbits. Their main prey is rabbits and mice, but they do have a few prairie dogs that burrow at the edge of their territory. DriftClan cats are known to be fiercely loyal to their clan and their clanmates.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOTS: <strong>

**BrackenClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: **Elmlight-brown she-cat with amber-green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**ShadeClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**ReedClan-**

**Leader: OPEN**

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: **Morningpaw-small pretty cream she-cat with blue-green eyes

Shimmerpaw-pale golden she-cat with green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**DriftClan-**

**Leader: **Robinstar-white she-cat with ginger splotches and green eyes

**Deputy: OPEN**

**Medicine Cat: OPEN**

**Warriors: OPEN **

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens: OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders: OPEN**

**OPEN**

Okay! Submit your cats, and thank you all!


End file.
